For example, a manufacturing process of a semiconductor device includes a single wafer type chemical processing for rotatably holding a semiconductor wafer (hereinafter, referred to as a “wafer”) which is a target substrate around a vertical shaft and supplying various chemicals onto a target surface while rotating the wafer. As the chemical processing is completed, the wafer is then subject to a rinse processing for removing the chemicals by supplying a rinse agent such as deionized water onto the target surface while continuously rotating the wafer.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-318016 discloses a single wafer type liquid processing apparatus for removing a thin film of a peripheral cross section by supplying chemicals such as an etchant from a bottom surface of the wafer which is horizontally held in order to remove an unnecessary thin film formed on the peripheral cross section of the wafer in a film forming process on the wafer.
In the liquid processing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-318016, since the rinse processing starts supplying the rinse liquid immediately after the chemical processing is completed, a large amount of chemicals remains on the wafer. On this account, longer rinse time is needed in order to sufficiently remove a chemical composition. Hence, an overall time of the liquid processing including the rinse processing is increased.